This invention relates to the field of optical sources and, in particular, to composite cavity lasers.
Lasers have been utilized in such applications as communications, manufacturing, and testing. Each application requires somewhat different operating characteristics or functions from the laser. In one application, it may be necessary to generate very narrow, high power pulses while, in another application, it is necessary to generate frequency-shift-keyed pulses. In yet another application, it may be necessary to tune the laser to any wavelength in the gain envelope.
While various techniques are known for providing the desired characteristics, each technique requires that the laser be incorporated into a new configuration of elements. For example, mode locking laser arrangements which produce narrow pulses are quite different from modulation arrangements which produce frequency-shift-keyed or chirped pulses. Because of these differences, it has not been possible to provide the desired characteristics or functions from a single laser arrangement.